The Abandoned Soul
by Admirer Boy
Summary: Discord remembers something while he's set in the stone for the second time.


Discord might once have think that being a spirit of chaos which can literally do anything, anytime, would be so much fun. The thought of wrecking chaos to make every pony's life miserable must have been an amusing thought for him. To terrorizing others to the point of suicide would be just a fun ride for him. And using other creatures as the puppets of his will must have been a wonderful way to pass his time. Really, Discord could do any of such things or in some cases even worse and he'd never feel a speck of regret, even after turning into stone his will to wreck chaos was just intensed if anything.

But he had a pretty good reason to do all that stuff. After all, he was meant to act in such a way, this was the shape in which he was created. The will of wrecking chaos for Discord was as natural as will of a little foal to break his toys, just for the fun of it. But was that a enough justification for the crimes he committed, and the lives which were lost due to his chaos.

It wasn't a justification at all, if anything that gave more reasons to lock him away forever because not only his presence was already a threat to every creature, but also he was careless and reckless, even from his very beginning and he needed someone who could teach him the right way. Though, he didn't expected that certain someone to come to him by herself.

"Oh Celestia," Discord cried her name while he was floating towards an uncertain direction through an empty void. "I remember when we first met."

 _"Hey, what's your name?" the young white mare with pink mane asked him "If you can talk that is?"_

 _"Ummm.. ahmm… ahmm…" Discord babbled "I am… I'm... "_

 _"Oh, I take that you're confused." the mare replied "My name is Princess Celestia, and yours…"_

 _"D- Di-dis… Discord…" Discord finally replied "I am Discord, and why… have you came in my cave."_

 _"Oh, my bad." Celestia replied as she gave a small giggle "I didn't know that."_

 _"Well, you do now." Discord said slightly bitterly "Now leave me alone."_

 _"Don't you wanna know why am I here?" Celestia asked_

 _"I guess, why?" Discord replied_

 _"I know you're living alone for a long time, and I was thinking I can help you with that." Celestia replied him "You can come to Equestria, and I can help you make some friends, what you say?"_

 _"Friends?" Discord thought about this "What do I need them for?"_

 _"I don't know," Celestia gave a shrug and then raised an eyebrow "Maybe to talk someone beside yourself…?"_

 _Discord then felt a familiar paw on his shoulder, and he looked towards the other Discord. "You know what, I guess she's right." He said "I guess that can be a good change."_

 _"Well, true." Discord replied "So, time for you to go."_

 _He snapped his claw and other Discord was disappear. "I guess I am taking your offer."_

 _"Good, and guess what?" Celestia said teasingly "You just made your first friend."_

 _She said as she extended her hoof towards him. Discord looked towards her hoof for some moments before he finally decided to oblige and held her hoof, and my what pleasant feeling was that._

But then he had came out of his thoughts of those days. Then the floating sensation was stopped as he tried to move his body. That's right, he was still inside that stone prison in which he was since millennia,and after his second imprisonment since a year or so, and he didn't know how much longer he had to stay like this.

Though that give him some time to think how he see the situations. The pony race never been nice to him, even when he tried to be nice to them, no matter what he did, in their eyes he was always an abomination which was never meant to be.

"And they say, it's my fault." Discord thought to himself "Ha, they beautifully harmonize ponies just can't stand the sight of a creature like me."

"But what's a creature like me is? What am I supposed to be? A draconequus, a monster, an- an abomination even…"

Discord would cry if he could, but only think he could do to feel his grief with no way to let it out. Maybe he was all of the above, maybe he was even evil or an abomination to be never accepted. But he was something else too. He was alone, he was broken, he was friendless, and despaired even, and no matter what he do, he was always gonna be like this.

Never loved, never cared, never known. He was… an abandoned soul. And that's what he was always going to stay.


End file.
